world of confusion
by Stardustwarrior
Summary: In a world where Jack is the king of turbo duels, Luna is scared to death of Leo, and Akiza is with crow who's the detector of new domino city Yusei knows somethings not right? squeal to a real family.
1. back home again

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.1 you wanted to see more of Yusei talking to his deck?

It was a cool Friday night when Yusei and Akiza came home from a summer of traveling the world. It was something they both wanted to do for Akiza's summer break.

"So tired" said Akiza dropping her bags in the living room and dragged her feet to their bedroom "You coming" said Akiza looking like she could fall asleep right there.

Yusei pressed a button on the house phone "You have three messages" said the machine.

"I'll be there in a minute" said Yusei turning back to the machine. Akiza just contunied walking down the hallway without a word.

"She ok" asked Yusei to no one in particular.

"She's fine just tired" said stardust.

"Hey it's Luna if either of you hear this then you two have to be home come and see us as soon as you can I want to hear about what you two saw/ and I want to see what you two got/ Leo go away" said the recording. Yusei heard a loud thud before the recording ended.

"That's something you'll need to look into tomorrow" said turbo synchron.

"Hello Aki it's your mother just checking in if your home yet give me a call" said the recording.

"This is only five hours old" said quickdraw synchron.

"I'll tell Akiza in the morning" said Yusei pressing the button to hear the last message.

"Yusei it's Jack, while you were off nailing Akiza in every country I've been working out my deck and I think it's time I take my title back" said the recording.

"He just won't let that go" said junk warrior.

"And he'll be surprised to know I still haven't done anything to her" said Yusei heading done the hall.

"She loves you for that you're not forcing her to do anything" said archfiend.

Yusei opened the bedroom door and found Akiza fast asleep in their bed.

"She restarts school in a week then it's just one year" said zero gardina.

"Then you two will be married and all will be right in the world" said sonic chick.

"Thanks everyone, good night" said Yusei then all his monsters disappeared and he got changed then climbed into bed and put his arm around Akiza's waist to get comfortable.

"You love her don't you" said majestic dragon.

"Of course I do why would you ask that" said Yusei looking up at the dragon.

"Just checking, bye now" said majestic then disappeared Akiza turned on her side to face Yusei then put her arms around him; Yusei looked back at her to see she was still asleep.

"See you in the morning" thought Yusei closing his eyes knowing she would be the first thing he would see tomorrow.


	2. this isn't right

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.2 it's somewhat short but its best I can make this chapter.

The sun rose into the sky warming the city as it continued to soar higher. Yusei slowly opened his eyes as he got up and looked around to see his old room in satellite; he immediately got up feeling like this was some joke by his friends.

"Jack, crow where are you" said Yusei as he searched the house, when he got downstairs to the garage he saw a news paper that read "Jack atlas regains title of king of turbo duels".

Yusei opened his phone to give Jack a call but on the second try he just got an answering machine, he put his phone away and went outside and saw another news paper dated for today, Yusei picked up the paper and read the cover "The director new domino city Crow has built a machine that can remove the psychic powers from a person and says he did all for the people who are suffering for being different".

Yusei dropped the paper and pulled out his deck then grabbed stardust "ok what's going on here" said Yusei but didn't get an answer. As he looked though his deck wondering why none of his cards something came to his mind "Akiza" thought Yusei, he put away his cards and grabbed his phone then picked the name fourth from the top "Why is her number not on top like I always have it" as the phone rang nothing happened.

"Okay this is starting to scare me" said yusei hanging up, he started his runner and rode to the city on the way he started thinking of everything that's happened this morning Jack and Crow are nowhere to be found, he woke up in his old bedroom, Akiza isn't answering her phone, and his cards aren't talking to him.

Yusei stopped at an insertion and was about to turn for home when an idea hit him "Maybe Luna knows why my cards aren't talking to me" thought Yusei then turned the other way for the twins home in the tops.


	3. fearsome brother fearful sister

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.3 some of your questions are now answered.

The tops were more quiet then usual when Yusei got to the twins home. He rang the doorbell and a few seconds later he was greeted by Luna.

"Hey Yusei" said Luna in a somewhat timid tone.

"I wanted to ask you about my cards" said Yusei as he entered.

"Who is it" yelled Leo from across the house.

"It's Yusei" said Luna in a more fearful manner.

"Then bring him over here" demanded Leo, Luna lead Yusei to him with her head hanging down and just stood there like she was ashamed to meet anyone's gaze "How you doing Yusei" asked Leo.

"I came to talk to Luna about why my cards aren't talking to me" said Yusei wanting to do what he needed to and leave.

"Thought you didn't believe in duel spirits" mocked Leo.

"I just want to talk to Luna we'll be outside" said Yusei taking Luna's hand.

"Luna get back here right now" said Leo acting like a spoiled child.

"Do you want to see how hard I can drop kick you" said Yusei not intimidated, Leo just crossed his arms and headed upstairs.

Yusei and Luna both sat on a bench outside and looked though his deck "So why do you want your cards to talk to you anyway" asked Luna handing his deck back.

"You talk to your deck sometimes right" asked yusei to answer her question.

"No not anymore I had that power removed so I can live a normal life like Akiza did" said Luna.

"Where can I find Akiza" asked Yusei almost right after she said her name.

"She's usually at home with her parents if she's not out with Crow" said Luna getting up.

"Thanks Luna and listen if your brother gets on your case again just tell him talk to the hand" said Yusei as he walked her inside, he gave her a hug and went out the front door.

When he got to the ground floor where his runner was parked Yusei looked though his deck and played xiaolong on his duel disk, after the monster appeared Yusei tried to pet it but his hand just when though it.

"Why isn't it real" thought Yusei putting the card back, after several minutes of trying his other cards he got on his runner and headed straight for Akiza hoping that whatever was going on he might get some answers like why he's lost his psychic abilities or why she wasn't beside him when he woke up this morning.


	4. answers

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.4 a plot twist you didn't see coming.

The day was almost over as Yusei pulled up to Akiza's home, he watched the sunset as he got off his runner and started to think of all the times he saw this. It was something that gave him comfort whenever he looked at it but it felt different this time he didn't feel any better seeing it maybe it's because he has too much on his mind, maybe he missed seeing it from satellite, or maybe now that it's something he shared with Akiza it just don't feel right to watch it alone.

Yusei looked to the house and walked to the front door, just before he was about to knock the door opened up "Hey Yusei what brings you here" asked Crow after opening the door.

"I came to talk to Akiza" said Yusei moving aside.

"All right she's upstairs just don't steal my girl okay bro" said Crow patting him on the shoulder as he left.

"What's that suppose to mean?" thought Yusei watching him leave. He walked up the stairs and straight for Akiza's room, when he opened the door he found Akiza looking out her window, portably to see Crow leave "Aki" said Yusei to get her attention.

"Hi Yusei" said Akiza turning to see who called her.

"What are you doing here" asked Yusei walking up to her.

"I live here" said Akiza.

"And what are you doing with Crow" asked Yusei afraid to know the answer.

"Crow's my boyfriend, we've been going out for almost a year" said Akiza.

"But we've been together for over a year" said Yusei wishing this was just a nightmare.

"Since when" asked Akiza starting to get freaked out.

"It was that time you asked me to drive you to school and on the way home we stopped on the bridge then I told you that I love you" said Yusei holding her hands.

"I remember that time but you took me straight home and you never said that" said Akiza freeing her hands and stepping back.

"Then a year later I gave you a ring and proposed to you" said Yusei.

"Okay I need to go this is getting weird even for me" said Akiza going around Yusei to leave. Yusei spun her around to face him then he grabbed her arms and kissed her the best he could, after a few seconds they broke off "What is wrong with you" said Akiza wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're not Akiza" said Yusei.

"What are you saying" said Akiza backing up.

"You're not Akiza who are you" said Yusei like he was looking at a monster.

Everything in the room melted then faded away and change into what looked like they we're in a storm cloud "So you figured it out" said Akiza in a more serious tone".

"What are you, what did you do to Akiza" said Yusei as his rage began to build.

"I'm a dimensional parasite who feeds on sorrow and powerful energy, as foe Akiza I've done nothing to her this is a dream in your mind so I can feed on your crimson dragon power" said the fake Akiza.

"So you're using Aki's form just to get to me" said Yusei losing control of his powers.

"You care so much about this woman and she doesn't even love you" said fake Akiza.

"Liar, she loves me she's said so many times and I know so" said Yusei as lighting formed in the clouds around them almost bending to his will.

"She doesn't love you she's only with you because she feels like she owes you for saving her life over and over again" said fake Akiza.

"Shut it" said Yusei as thunder raged all around them.

"She's only with you because she owes you" said fake Akiza.

"SHUT UP" screamed Yusei as his body started to glow, then thunder came down and struck him, when the light from the flash cleared yusei stud there warring a golden brown armor that covered his body from the neck down, a sky blue bandana, and a maroon locket, yusei opened it and saw a emerald inside that said Aki engraved on it.

"I finally found it, the power of twilight, now I can feel on the strongest power in all of the demotions" said fake Akiza with an evil look on its face.

"I'll give you something to feed on" said Yusei stuffing the locket in to his armor and then a duel disk shaped like an eagles wing appeared on his arm.

"all right then I like to enjoy my food anyway' said fake Akiza as another duel disk appeared on its arm as well.


	5. psychic twilight unleashed

I don't own yugioh 5ds the first appertain of my favorite synchro monster. Listen to the song "Under the knife" by rise against. _-

Thunder continued to rage all around Yusei as he prepared to fight an imposter of the one person he could never hurt.

"Hero's first" said FA with a sweet smile that only made Yusei more angry.

"Fine by me, I summon one monster facedown and set one card facedown" said Yusei.

"Not much of a move, I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown" said FA. A bolt of lightning came down and struck the card then out of the smoke speed warrior emerged.

"Thanks, by destroying limiter overload I can special summon speed warrior from my deck" said Yusei now with two monsters on the field.

"I summon a monster facedown and play different demotion capsule to remove a card from my deck and in two turns I can add it to my hand" said FA putting a card in its pocket.

"My turn and I summon road synchron now attack that facedown monster" said Yusei road synchron flattened FA's facedown monster.

"By destroying sangan I can take a monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck to my hand and I chose silent magician lvl 4" said FA showing him the card.

"I'm willing to bet anything that removed card is level up" thought Yusei "I set one card facedown now speed warrior attack directly"

(FA 3100)

"I summon silent magician lvl 4 and play level up to special summon silent magician lvl 8, now attack speed warrior" said FA as its magician grow twice as tall.

"Activate facedown attack guidance barrier, this lets me redirect your attack to my facedown monster sonic chick" said Yusei.

"Make your move" said FA enjoying the fight.

"I summon turbo booster and use all of my monsters to synchro summon road warrior, LET'S REV IT UP, I set one card facedown and end my turn" said Yusei almost ready.

"My turn and now I get my removed card, I play painful chose to pick five cards, you chose one I can keep and the rest are discarded" said FA as five cards lined up in front of Yusei.

"What is this thing doing" thought Yusei looking at the cards; they were all good trap cards divine wind, nightmare wheel, mirror force, seven tools of the bandit, and spell binding circle. "You can keep divine wind"

"Now I have nine cards in my discard while you have five" said FA counting the cards.

"Yeah so what" said Yusei.

"I play exchange of spirit, by paying 1000 life points we both swap our decks with our discards, I've fought and defeated you in several other demotions and I know how you play, you like to stall till something comes up well now you can't not with only five cards and none of them can help you" explained FA.

(FA 2100)

"Are you going to talk of are we going to duel" said Yusei.

"Why so eager to lose, okay then I play the equip spell shooting star bow – Ceal to lower my magician's attack by 1000 but now he can attack you directly, silent magician attack" said FA.

"Reveal facedown spirit force so I don't take any damage and I can take a warrior type monster with 1500 or less attack point from my discard to my hand" said Yusei.

"I play mystical space typhoon again to destroy my bow so silent magician gets his attack points back" said FA.

"My turn, I summon junk synchron and special summon quilbolt hedgehog from my discard and use road warrior to special summon turbo booster from my deck then use them to synchro summon junk archer, LET'S REV IT UP ONE MORE TIME, go junk archer remove that magician from play" said Yusei.

Silent magician raised his staff to create a barrier but junk archer shot an arrow and broke though to strike the magician causing it to fade.

"Now road warrior pawned that faker back in to the dirt it crawled out of" said Yusei lost in his anger.

(FA 0)

When the fight was over a bright light started to shine all over. Yusei raised his arms to cover his eyes but he still had to close them so he wouldn't go blind.


	6. no more doubts

I don't own yugioh 5ds ch.6 time to wrap it up

When Yusei opened his eyes he looked around and saw that he was back in the penthouse. Yusei looked to his side to see Akiza still asleep, she looked so peaceful but he didn't feel the warmth and comfort of being beside her.

"Archfiend" said Yusei calling his monster.

"You called sir" said archfiend fling above him.

"Can you tell me what Aki's dreaming about" asked Yusei needing to know for sure.

"No problem let me see, wow" said archfiend in surprise.

"What do you see" asked Yusei with fear in his heart.

"She's dreaming about your wedding Yusei and it looks great" said archfiend after reading her dream.

"Now will you stop doubting her" said black rose dragon appearing beside archfiend.

"That parasite lied so it could feed on your sorrow but you destroyed it" said stardust on the other side.

"How did you know about that" asked Yusei slightly confused.

"I told them" said archfiend raising his hand.

"You were tossing, turning, and sweating Feeling emotions can only go so far" said stardust.

"Well sorry to worry all of you" said Yusei starting to feel better.

"So will you stop doubting her and yourself, would she have gone as far as move in with you if she didn't love you" said black rose.

"Yeah, thank you all of you" said Yusei as they disappeared and he turned back to Akiza then started combing her hair.

After a few minutes Akiza woke up "Sleep well" asked Yusei when she cleared her vision.

"Very" said Akiza giving him a warm smile.

"The twins wanted to see us when we get back and your mom wants you to call her" said Yusei telling her the massages.

"And the third" asked Akiza thinking he's left something out.

"Jack wants another rematch for his title" said Yusei.

"Can't that all wait till later" said Akiza as she cuddled up to him.

"Yeah it's only, 7:40" said Yusei looking over her to see the clock.

"This was a great summer" said Akiza thinking of all the places they went to.

"You're going back to school in a week and after that's done it'll be like summer break year round" said Yusei.

"I wonder how I'll pass the time" said Akiza with two fingers walking up his chest.

"I had a weird dream last night" said Yusei knowing he'll never lose her.

"What about" asked Akiza looking up at him.

THE END

Can Yusei defeat three of the strongest cards in duel monsters let's find out in my next story defying the gods. Laters ;p


End file.
